wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hot Potato
"Hot Potato" was the first track off of Yummy Yummy. It was originally written by John William Field during The Wiggles' busking years. The song was originally called "Hot Tamale", but it was re-written as "Hot Potato" once it got a studio release. This song (especially the 1998 recording) has become the most popular Wiggles' song. It has been performed at just about every Wiggles' concert known, and it's the song that people mostly associate The Wiggles with. Song Credits 1994 Version * Composed by: John Field * Written and Produced by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Engineered and Mixed by: Tony Douglass, Steve Promfrett * Recorded at: Tracking Station Recording Studios * Publisher: EMI Music 1997/1998 Version * Composed by: John Field * Written, Arranged and Produced by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Engineered and Mixed by: Chris Brooks, Phil Judd, Anthony McKenzie * Recorded at: Electric Avenue Studios * Publisher: EMI Music/Wiggly Tunes Live Hot Potatoes! Version * Composed by: John Field * Written and Arranged by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay * Produced by: Anthony Field * Engineered, Mixed and Mastered by: Robin Gist * Recorded at: Sydney Entertainment Centre * Mixed and Mastered at: Electric Avenue Studios * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes * Copyright: Universal Music Group The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra Version * Composed by: John Field * Written by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Arranged by: Melbourne Symphony Orchestra * Produced by: Anthony Field * Orchestrations by Joseph Twist * The Wiggles Recorded at Hot Potato Studios * Orchestra Recorded at Iwaki Auditorium * The Wiggles Recorded by Alex Keller * Orchestral Recording Engineered by Nicholas Miernich and Tim Symonds * Orchestral Recording Mixed by Christo Curtis * Album Mixed and Mastered by Virginia Reed * Mixed at: Hot Potato Studios * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes 2017 Version * Composed by: John Field * Written by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Arranged by: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Produced by: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie * Engineered and Mixed by: Alex Keller * Mastered by: Don Bartley * Recorded at: Hot Potato Studios * Mastered at: Studio 301 * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes Musicians Yummy Yummy 1994 Version * Vocals: Greg Page * Backing Vocals: The Wiggles * Drums/Percussion: Tony Henry * Bass: Murray Cook * Piano: Jeff Fatt The Wiggles Movie Version * Lead Vocals: Anthony Silvestrini, Sofia Silvestrini, Leonardo Silvestrini * Backing Vocals: Sofia Silvestrini, Leonardo Silvestrini, Paul Paddick * Drums: Tony Henry * Bass/Guitars: Murray Cook * Piano: Jeff Fatt Yummy Yummy 1998 Version * Lead Vocals: Greg Page * Backing Vocals - Murray Cook, Paul Paddick, Greg Truman * Drums: Tony Henry * Bass/Guitars: Murray Cook * Piano: Jeff Fatt Live Hot Potatoes! Version * Lead Vocals: Greg Page * Backing Vocals: Craig Abercrombie, Sam Moran, Greg Truman * Bass: John O'Grady * Guitars: Murray Cook, Rex Goh * Piano: Tony Gardner * Drums: Tony Henry * Brass: Dominic Lindsay The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra Version * Lead Vocals: Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce * Backing Vocals: Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Strings: Peter Edwards, Sarah Curro, Jacqueline Edwards, Peter Fellin, Deborah Goodall, Lorraine Hook, Cameron Jamieson, Kirstin Kenny, Ji Won Kim, Eleanor Mancini, Anne Martonyi, Michelle Ruffolo and Kathryn Taylor, Matthew Tomkins, Monica Curro, Isin Cakmakcioglu, Francesca Hiew, Rachel Homburg, Christine Johnson, Isy Wasserman, Philippa West, Patrick Wong and Roger Young, Lauren Brigden, Katharine Brockman, Christopher Cartlidge, Ceridwen Davies, Gabrielle Halloran, Trevor Jones, Simon Oswell and Caleb Wright, Nicholas Bochner, Miranda Brockman, Rohan de Korte, Keith Johnson, Sarah Morse, Angela Sargeant and Michelle Wood, Sylvia Hosking, Rohan Dasika, Benjamin Hanlon, Suzanne Lee and Stephen Newton * Brass: Shane Hooton, Callum G'Froerer and Julie Payne, Brett Kelly, Kenneth McClimont, Kieran Conrau and Mike Szabo * Percussion: Robert Clarke, John Arcaro and Robert Cossom * Piano: Louisa Breen 2017 Version * Lead Vocals: Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Guitars: Anthony Field * Bass: Alex Keller * Piano: Lachlan Gillespie * Drums: Jackie Barnes Song Lyrics Hot potato, Hot potato Hot potato, Hot potato Hot potato, Hot potato Potato Potato, potato, potato Cold spaghetti, Cold spaghetti (Cold spaghetti, Cold spaghetti) Cold spaghetti, Cold spaghetti (Cold spaghetti, Cold spaghetti) Cold spaghetti, Cold spaghetti (Spaghetti) Spaghetti (Spaghetti) Spaghetti, Spaghetti, Spaghetti Wow wiggy wiggy wiggy, Wow wiggy wiggy wiggy Gimmie that, Gimmie that, Gimmie that food Wow wiggy wiggy wiggy, Wow wiggy wiggy wiggy Gimmie that, Gimmie that Mashed banana, Mashed banana (Mashed banana, Mashed banana) Mashed banana, Mashed banana (Mashed banana, Mashed banana) Mashed banana, Mashed banana (Banana) Banana (Banana) Banana (Banana) Banana, Banana, Banana Wow wiggy wiggy wiggy, Wow wiggy wiggy wiggy Gimmie that, Gimmie that, Gimmie that food Wow wiggy wiggy wiggy, Wow wiggy wiggy wiggy Gimmie that, Gimmie that Hot potato, Hot potato (Hot potato, Hot potato) Hot potato, Hot potato (Hot potato, Hot potato) Hot potato, Hot potato (Potato) Potato (Potato) Potato, Potato, Potato WHOO! Gallery HotPotato.jpg|Original 1994 version HotPotato-1996Live.jpg|1996 version (Wiggledance!) GregSingingHotPotato.jpg|Greg singing in 1996 version HotPotato-SongTitle.jpg|1998 version from Yummy Yummy (rerecording) (the version most of America is familiar with) HotPotato-HeyHeyIt'sSaturday.jpg|"Hey Hey It's Saturday" HotPotato-1998Live.jpg|1998 version (The Wiggles Big Show) HotPotato-LiveMedley.jpg|Wiggly Medley cameo HotPotato-DisneylandLive.jpg|Disneyland live HotPotato-DisneylandLiveMedley.jpg|Wiggly Medley Disneyland cameo HotPotato-December1998Live.jpg|1999 version (The Wiggly Big Show) HotPotato-December1998Medley.jpg|Wiggly Medley cameo HotPotato-2000Live.jpg|2000 live HotPotato-DanceRehearsal.jpg|Dance rehearsal File:HotPotato-SydneyCentreStage.jpg|Sydney Centre Stage HotPotato-WigglyCircusLive.jpg|2009 version (Wiggly Circus LIVE) HotPotato-DANCELive.jpg|2006 version (DANCE Live) HotPotato-2011LivePrologue.jpg|Anthony and Al Roker in 2011 live prologue HotPotato-2005LivePrologue.jpg|Murray in 2005 live prologue HotPotato-USALivePrologue.jpg|Murray and The Wiggly Mascots in 2006 live prologue HotPotato-2013Prologue.png|Emma and Simon in 2013 prologue HotPotato-2003LivePrologue.jpg|Murray in 2005 live prologue HotPotato-2005Live.jpg|2005 version (Live In Little Rock) HotPotato-WiggleBayConcert.png|2002 version (Yes Dear "Make Every Second Count") HotPotato-2002Live.jpg|2002 version (Wiggle Bay Concert) BrettSingingHotPotato.jpg|Brett singing "Hot Potato" File:HotPotato-AustraliaHouse.jpg|Australia House performance HotPotato-2006LivePrologue.png|Murray in 2006 live prologue HotPotato-2006Live.jpg|2006 version (Wiggledancing!) SamSingingHotPotato.jpg|Sam singing in 2006 version File:HotPotato-UKLive.jpg|UK live HotPotato-WigglesWorldLive.jpg|Wiggles World live HotPotato-2013.jpg|2013 version HotPotato-2010Live.jpg|2010 version (Greatest Hits In The Round) HotPotato-IrelandLive.jpg|2012 version (Celebration!) HotPotato-TVPrologue.jpg|Jeff in 2005 TV prologue ShaquilleO'NealSingingHotPotato.jpg|Shaquille O'Neal singing this song HotPotato-SixFlags.jpg|Six Flags version HotPotato-Dreamworld.jpg|Dreamworld version HotPotato-SongAward.png|An award for this song HotPotato-TheTodayShowLive.jpg|2001 version (The Today Show appearance) HotPotato-Channel9News.jpg|"Channel 9 News" clip HotPotato-TaiwanesePrologue.jpg|Taiwanese version of prologue HotPotato-TaiwaneseSongTitle.jpg|Taiwanese song title HotPotato-Taiwanese.jpg|Taiwanese version CarlosSingingHotPotato.jpg|Carlos singing this song HotPotato-FRESH.jpg|"FRESH" clip HotPotato-HeartBreakfast.jpg|Heart Breakfast JohnTravoltaSingingHotPotato.jpg|John Travolta singing this song HotPotato-Hospital.jpg|Jeff and Anthony singing "Hot Potato" in hospital HotPotato-CBSLive.jpg|CBS Early Show HotPotato-Today.jpg|Today performance HotPotato-PowerhouseMuseumLive.jpg|"Powerhouse Museum" clip HotPotato-2012.jpg|Greg singing this song in 2012 HotPotato-RoyalChildren'sHospital.jpg|Royal Children's Hospital video clip HotPotato-CarolsintheDomain.jpg|"Carols in the Domain" version HotPotato-PrestonandSteve'sDailyRush.jpg|"Preston and Steve's Daily Rush" video clip HotPotato-CitiFieldMetsGame.jpg|Citi Field Mets Game HotPotato-2013Live.png|2013 live HotPotato-BTWinnipeg.jpg|BT Winnipeg performance HotPotato-LiveatWigglehouse.jpg|Live at Wigglehouse HotPotato-SiriusXMStudio.jpg|Sirius XM studio LachySingingHotPotato.jpg|Lachy singing this song File:GregPageSingingHotPotato.jpg|Greg singing this song in 2013 (The Unwined Bar) HotPotato-2013iTunesLive.jpg|2013 iTunes live GregPageSingingattheHenryParkesCenterOpenDay.jpg|Greg singing this song at the Henry Parkes Center Open Day HotPotato-WestfieldHornsby.jpg|Westfield Hornsby performance HotPotato-December2013Live.jpg|December 2013 live (Ready, Steady, Wiggle! Tour) 31000.png|2013 US Live 12045528_10155992624130212_6459699811664587830_o.jpg|2015 live IM000503a.jpg|2007 US live 2743262921_e713f21b10_o.jpg|2008 live HotPotato-2010SongTitle.jpg|Alternate Song Title for Hot Potato from (Hot Potatoes: The Best of The Wiggles) npl074843-02-nd.jpg|Music Sheet Trivia * In late 1996, The Wiggles put in a different instrumental track for the song. * In 1998 concerts from February to September, Captain Feathersword tickles the Wiggles during the chorus and third verse. * The Taiwanese version is called Sweet Corn because potatoes are not eaten as commonly in Taiwan. * Most instrumental versions such as the one on Play Piano with The Wiggles sound the same as the one in the 1994 version. Musical director from "Barney the Dinosaur" Joe Phillips did the music for the US trailer of The Wiggles. * The song was written on the spot by John Field when he and the four Wiggles would busk in the early days. The song was intended as a response to the Frankie Valli and the Four Seasons' Rag Doll, and was originally called Hot Tamale. According to Murray, the Wiggles believed that many children would not know what a Tamale is, so they changed it to the more universal Hot Potato. Other verses cold spaghetti and mashed banana followed. * This song is included in the Just Dance Kids video game by Ubisoft, which was released on November 9, 2010. * The music that uses this song was originally written by John Field who was in The Cockroaches in the 80s. Appearances Video Performances *Yummy Yummy *Wiggledance! Live in Concert *Yummy Yummy (re-recording) *The Wiggles Movie *The Wiggles: Live at Disneyland *The Wiggly Big Show *Live Hot Potatoes! *Splish Splash Big Red Boat in a rock'n'roll style *Wiggledancing! Live in the USA *Wiggledancing! Live in Concert *The Wiggles' Big Big Show! *Hot Potatoes: The Best of The Wiggles *The Wiggles' Big Birthday! *Wiggle Around Australia Episode Appearances *Foodman *Funny Greg (Concert) *Wiggle Food *Play (concert) *Work *Hygiene *Garden Fun *Hot Potato (episode) *Dorothy's Ballet *Prehistoric Party *S.S Feathersword *A Lot Of Camelot! *Clean Your Teeth (episode) (Concert) *The Gorilla Dance (Concert) *The Glass Is Half Full (Concert) *Is That Simon? *Driving in the Big Red Car! *We Like Fruit *Little Sir Echo (Instrumental) Album Appearances *Yummy Yummy *The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack *Live Hot Potatoes! *Sing Along: Crunchy Munchy Music *Hot Potatoes: The Best of The Wiggles *The Wiggles' Big Birthday! Medley Performances *Wiggly Medley-third song *The Wiggly Owl Medley-second song *Go, Go, Go! Medley-third songCategory:Wiggles songs Category:Yummy Yummy songs Category:Wiggledance! Live In Concert songs Category:The Wiggles Movie songs Category:Live At Disneyland Songs Category:The Wiggly Big Show songs Category:Live Hot Potatoes songs Category:Karaoke songs Category:Splish Splash Big Red Boat songs Category:Wiggledancing! Live in the USA songs Category:Wiggledancing! Live in Concert songs Category:Big Big Show songs Category:Hot Potatoes: The Best Of The Wiggles songs Category:Big Birthday songs Category:ReWiggled - A Tribute To The Wiggles songs Category:The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party songs Category:Taking Off Concert songs Category:1994 songs Category:1994 Category:1997 Category:1997 songs Category:1998 Category:1998 songs Category:2013 songs Category:2013 Category:2009 Category:2009 songs Category:2011 songs Category:2011 Category:Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:1999 songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:1999 Category:Sam Moran Songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:Lachlan Gillespie Songs Category:Food Songs Category:Songs mentioned in other songs Category:Song Adaptations Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:Songs In Medleys Category:Wiggly Medley Songs Category:Wiggly Owl Medley Songs Category:Go, Go, Go! Medley Songs Category:Action Songs Category:End Credit Songs Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:2004 Category:2004 songs Category:Series 1 Category:Series 2 Category:Series 3 Category:Series 4 Category:Series 5 Category:Series 7 Category:Series 8 Category:2015 Category:2015 songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:2007 Category:2007 songs Category:Emma Watkins Songs Category:Simon Pryce Songs Category:2002 Category:2002 songs Category:Music Category:Galleries Category:Song Galleries Category:Wiggles Song Galleries Category:The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra Songs Category:2001 Category:2001 songs Category:2010 Category:2010 songs Category:2014 Category:2014 songs Category:1995 Category:1995 songs Category:1996 Category:1996 songs Category:2003 Category:2003 songs Category:2005 Category:2005 songs Category:2008 Category:2008 songs Category:2012 Category:2012 songs Category:2016 songs Category:2016 Category:Series 9 Category:Nursery Rhymes Songs Category:Wiggle Around Australia Songs Category:2017 Category:2017 songs Category:Wiggles Songs The Wiggles Didn't Write Category:Sprout Songs Category:Adapted Songs Category:John Field Songs Category:Big Red Car Kiddie Ride Songs Category:Little Wiggles Songs Category:Dorothy's Memory Book songs Category:Series 10 Category:The Kingdom Of Paramithi Songs Category:On the Road with The Wiggles Songs Category:Happy 15th Birthday! Songs Category:Everybody Clap! Everybody Sing! Songs Category:Just Dance Kids Songs Category:Hit Songs and Rarities Songs Category:Hot Potatoes & Cold Spaghetti! Songs Category:The Best of The Wiggles on Vinyl Songs Category:The Best of The Wiggles Songs Category:Wiggly Party and Other Kiddy Hits Songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur's Travelling Show songs Category:YouTube Songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur Goes to Hospital Songs Category:It's Wiggle Time Songs